Açúcar
by Nightnyu
Summary: O amargo e o doce estão espalhados pelo mundo. Inuyasha é um jovem que tem uma vida amarga, apesar de buscar o doce. Será que uma confeitaria e uma estranha garota farão com que ele realize este objetivo?


– Mãe, vou começar a trabalhar. – Minha mãe olhou para mim com o olhar doce. Depois que meu pai morreu, as coisas ficaram complicadas em casa, a vida tinha um gosto realmente amargo para mim. Agora, eu morava apenas com a minha mãe. A gente pouco se falava, mas eu a amava muito. Ela era a única pessoa que me olhava com carinho, a única que amenizava um pouco a solidão que eu sentia. No colégio, eu era um bom aluno, mas sempre fui isolado das outras pessoas. Não que as pessoas não gostassem de mim, mas eu mesmo me afastava delas. Era algo que eu não conseguia controlar. Achei que, talvez, se eu trabalhasse, o novo ambiente podia me ajudar a fazer amizades, e claro, ajudar a minha mãe.

– Mas filho... e os estudos? – A voz dela estava preocupada.

– Dará tudo certo. – Afirmei. – Eu estudo de manhã, e trabalho à tarde. Já arrumei o trabalho através de um professor. O primo dele possui uma confeitaria, e estava precisando de alguém para servir os clientes. Ele pagará muito bem. – Ela ouviu tudo atentamente, com o olhar pensativo.

– Obrigada, filho. – E beijou a minha testa. Fiquei um pouco sem graça, eram raras as ocasiões que ela me beijava. Sorri de canto.

No dia seguinte, após terminar as aulas, eu fui até o local indicado pelo meu professor. A confeitaria não era muito grande, e o ambiente era bem tranquilo. Pelo lado de fora, conseguia sentir um cheiro adocicado. Passar a tarde sentindo aquele doce aroma não era algo tão ruim. Passei a mão pela minha franja prateada e respirei fundo. Entrei na confeitaria.

– Você é o Inuyasha? Aluno do Naraku? – Logo que entrei, ouvi uma voz masculina e uma mão tocar levemente o meu ombro.

– Ah... sim. Estou aqui por causa do empreg...!

– Ainda bem que você chegou! Logo chegarão mais pessoas e eu preciso ajeitar umas coisas na cozinha! – O homem jogou um uniforme em cima de mim, o segurei desajeitado. Ele saiu correndo em direção a uma grande porta, mas parou, e virou-se pra mim, afobado. – Oh, quase me esqueci, meu nome é Miroku, sou o primo do Naraku. Espero que você goste daqui. O banheiro fica naquela direção, troque-se e anote o pedido dos clientes, okay? Depois conversamos melhor! – Ele quase tropeçou no próprio sapato. Riu de si mesmo e correu até a porta, abrindo-a bruscamente. Levei alguns segundos para raciocinar.

– O banheiro... - Olhei na direção que ele havia apontado e apressei o passo. Troquei-me rapidamente. O uniforme não era tão diferente do uniforme do colégio. Uma calça preta, uma blusa de manga comprida branca, e uma gravata muito estranha, com estampa de doces. Olhei-me no espelho. Minha mãe provavelmente iria dizer que eu estava uma gracinha. Bem, hora de trabalhar. Guardei a minha mochila e fui em direção ao balcão. Fiquei em pé, observando as mesas, enquanto esperava que algum cliente aparecesse.

Demorou alguns minutos até que aparecesse uma garota. Ela tinha os cabelos até os ombros, bem bagunçados. Se não fossem bem lisos, o volume que iria fazer seria assustador. Ela vestia uma calça jeans bem larga, e uma blusa de manga comprida branca, igualmente larga. Para completar, estava com fones de ouvido, e ouvia uma música bem alta, pois eu consegui ouvir a uma distância considerável. Ela se aproximou de mim, olhou-me com os olhos bem observadores, e sentou-se em um banco à minha frente.

– Hm... - Ela analisou as tortas que estavam próximas. – Uma torta de limão, por favor. – Sua voz era um pouco grave, mas também não era masculina. Ela não olhava nos meus olhos, parecia estar perdida no meio daquelas tortas.

– Okay... - Peguei um pedaço da torta e a coloquei na frente da garota. Ela sorriu de canto... pra torta?

– Obrigada. - Ela pegou a colher e começou a comer, sem tirar os olhos do doce. Eu acharia até normal se não fosse pelo fato de que ela sorria pra torta de uma forma muito estranha. Logo, apareceu um outro cliente e eu a deixei ali sozinha... bem, não completamente. Parecia que ela apreciava muito a companhia da pequena torta de limão.

– Aqui está. – Ela disse num sussurro. Se eu não fosse uma pessoa bem atenta ao meu redor, não teria ouvido sua voz. Ao olhar para ela, a garota deixou o dinheiro da torta em cima do balcão e saiu da mesma forma que entrou. Ficaria observando os movimentos dela se não tivesse outros clientes para atender. Não sei porquê, mas ela havia chamado a minha atenção, e era raro eu me interessar por alguma pessoa.

Aquela tarde correu normalmente, e ao anoitecer, Miroku finalmente apareceu e deu um leve tapa em meu ombro direito.

– Bom trabalho, Inuyasha! Estava te observando, e notei que você fez um ótimo trabalho. Está contratado. – Ele sorriu.

– Obrigado. – Tentei ao máximo retribuir aquele sorriso. É claro que eu estava feliz, mas não tinha muito o costume de sorrir.

Ao chegar em casa, encontrei a minha mãe dormindo na sala, como um pequeno anjo. A peguei em meus braços e a levei até seu quarto. Ouvi ela sussurrar alguma coisa antes de pegar no sono novamente, mas não me esforcei para adivinhar o que era. Provavelmente ela estava chamando o meu pai. Aquilo doía.

No dia seguinte, novamente eu estava atrás daquele balcão, esperando os clientes. E novamente, apareceu aquela garota, a garota do cabelo bagunçado e das roupas largas. Ela sentou-se no mesmo lugar do dia anterior e observou as tortas com a mesma expressão. Dessa vez, ela não olhou para mim.

– Uma torta de maracujá, por favor. – Ela disse no mesmo tom de voz.

E assim, os dias foram passando. No mesmo horário, todos os dias, aquela garota do cabelo bagunçado e das roupas largas aparecia. Pedia sempre uma torta diferente do dia anterior, e ao comer, sempre a olhava com um pequeno sorriso. Algumas vezes, os nossos olhares se cruzavam, mas ela logo olhava para outra direção. Ou melhor dizendo, para as tortas. Eu me acostumei com a presença dela, e sempre que podia, ficava a observando. Não sei o que começou a acontecer comigo, mas ficava mais ansioso para chegar à confeitaria, e consultava o relógio com mais frenquência. Aquela sensação só passava quando ela aparecia, e dava lugar a outra. Meu coração batia de uma forma diferente, eu sentia o meu corpo ficar mais quente, sem falar no frio na barriga. Não estava me reconhecendo. Tinha vontade de falar com ela, mas ou minha voz sumia, ou eu tinha receio dela não ouvir devido aos fones de ouvido, que estavam sempre num volume altíssimo.

– Inuyasha, venha aqui. – Já estava anoitecendo, Miroku estava fechando a confeitaria.

– Sim? – Perguntei confuso. Era raro ele me chamar para falar algo.

– Eu vi a forma com que você olhava para a Higurashi. – Meu corpo gelou. Higurashi seria...?

– Q-Quem? – Perguntei num fio de voz.

– Higurashi é a garota que sempre aparece aqui no mesmo horário, senta sempre no mesmo lugar, e pede sempre pede uma torta diferente. Eu vi a forma que você olhava pra ela essa semana... me atrevo dizer que você tem um gosto excêntrico pra escolher garotas, a Higurashi é a mais esquisita que eu já conheci. – Fiquei um pouco corado, mas resolvi perguntar.

– Pode... me falar um pouco sobre ela? – Miroku sorriu.

– Eu não sei muito mais do que você. Quando eu abri essa confeitaria, ela foi a minha primeira cliente. Experimentou uma torta, olhou para mim e foi embora. Depois, todos os dias ela começou a vir. O mesmo jeito, sempre. Conforme ela foi vindo, várias outras pessoas começaram a aparecer, e a minha confeitaria não ficou tão solitária. Um dia, eu me arrisquei e perguntei o seu nome. Ela apenas disse num sussurro ''Higurashi''. Não havia perguntado seu sobrenome, mas visto aquelas doideiras todas, era bem capaz dela se chamar Higurashi mesmo. Depois daquilo, nunca mais falei com ela. – Ouvi tudo atentamente. Por incrível que pareça, aquele sentimento pela estranha garota das tortas havia aumentado.

Um dia, meu chefe havia me dado folga e um dos meus colegas de sala, Shippou, me chamou. Estranhei.

– Ei, Inuyasha, vamos sair hoje?

– Pra onde? – Perguntei, intrigado.

– Hoje eu vou encontrar uma garota, e ela vai levar uma amiga, e perguntou se eu poderia levar um amigo para fazer companhia à amiga dela. O Kouga não pode ir, pois ele tem namorada... Quebraria esse galho pra mim! – Shippou deu um tapinha nas minhas costas com um olhar pidão. Não entendi. Eu nunca havia falado com ele, mas talvez essa fosse a chance de conseguir um amigo. Afinal, era só fazer companhia à garota, não ia ser nada demais.

Quando chegamos ao local do encontro, Shippou correu e abraçou uma garota de olhos azuis.

– Ayame, meu amor! – Shippou disse com uma cara fofa. – Esse é o Inuyasha. – A garota de olhos azuis riu de leve e puxou a mão de uma garota de longos cabelos pretos, e um corpo realmente belo, como pude observar.

– Inuyasha, essa é a Kikyou. – Sorri de canto para a garota, mas estranhei o olhar que eu estava recebendo dela.

– Prazer. – Falei algo, finalmente.

– O prazer é todo meu. – Kikyou beijou a minha bochecha, fiquei realmente sem graça. Shippou riu e trocou alguns olhares com Ayame.

– Bem, eu já volto! Kikyou, cuida do Inuyasha, heim? – Brincou Shippou.

– Pode deixar. – Sussurrou Kikyou com uma voz sedutora, admito que não estava confortável com aquela garota.

Fiquei ali parado, ao lado de Kikyou, observando as pessoas passarem. Eu gostava de observar as pessoas, mas parecia que Kikyou não estava nem aí. De repente, ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e olhou fixamente pra mim. Pela aproximação, fui obrigado a olhar para ela.

– Se divertindo? – Ela perguntou.

– Hm... Um pouco. – Se eu dissesse que não, ela iria ficar ofendida, e eu não queria atrapalhar o encontro do Shippou por causa disso.

– Podemos melhorar um pouco as coisas...

– Como...? – Nem pude terminar a minha pergunta. Como fui ingênuo, devia ter adivinhado o que ela queria. Mas foi tarde demais. Os lábios delas foram de encontro aos meus com fúria. E, mesmo sem eu querer, acabou surgindo um beijo. Me afastei dela o mais rápido que pude.

– O que foi? – Ela perguntou com a cara emburrada. – Não gostou do meu beijo?

Minha voz não saía. Não foi por causa do beijo, ou por não saber o que dizer. Foi porque, ao olhar para a direção oposta de onde estava Kikyou, eu me deparei com um par de olhos verdes me fitando. Era ela. A garota de cabelos bagunçados, roupas largas, Higurashi, que seja. Era ela! Fiquei esperando por alguma reação dela, imóvel. Ela parou de olhar pra mim, e seu olhar foi na direção de Kikyou. Olhou alguns segundos para a garota e depois voltou seu olhar pro chão. Virou-se e seguiu o seu caminho. Eu queria ir até ela... mas o que eu poderia fazer? A gente não se conhecia direito, eu mal sabia o nome dela! Me perguntava o porquê dela estar olhando para mim daquela forma. Quando me dei conta, havia deixado Kikyou falando sozinha, e estava correndo. Correndo, para bem longe. Sem destino, sem nada. Apenas corri.

Na tarde seguinte, aguardei mais ansioso do que em qualquer outro dia pela garota de cabelos bagunçados. Nada. Nem sinal dela. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, senti medo, o amargo voltou a assombrar a minha vida.

Ela não apareceu a semana inteira. Miroku olhava pra mim com a expressão assustada e curiosa, mas não se arriscava a perguntar absolutamente nada. A cada dia que passava, mais e mais perguntas apareciam na minha cabeça. Já estava acabando o expediente, a confeitaria já iria fechar. Miroku havia ido ao mercado, e eu estava sozinho, já com o uniforme do colégio, aguardando sua volta, até que... Ela apareceu. O cabeço bagunçado, as roupas largas e... nenhum sinal dos fones de ouvido. Não sei se fiquei com cara de idiota ou não, mas acho que sim. Ela sentou-se no mesmo lugar de sempre.

– Uma... torta de limão, por favor. – Ela pediu a mesma torta do dia que nos conhecemos. Nervoso, acho que acabei dando a torta inteira praticamente a ela. Não aguentava mais, decidi falar algo. Após ela colocar o primeiro pedaço de torta na boca, eu disse com os lábios trêmulos.

– Olá... – Pela primeira vez, ela parou de olhar para a torta e voltou seu olhar para mim.

– Olá... – Ela respondeu. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca.

– Qual... é o seu nome? – Ela desviou seu olhar para a torta. Eu pensei que ela não ia responder, quando vi seus lábios se mexerem.

– Higurashi... Kagome Higurashi. E o seu? – Kagome... Kagome... esse era o nome dela.

– Inuyasha... – Sorri um pouco sem graça, eu devia estar com uma cara patética. Ela continuava a comer a torta sem dizer nada. O silêncio predominou, até que eu finalmente perguntei o que eu mais queria saber, após, claro, o nome dela.

– Por que... você vem aqui todos os dias, ao mesmo horário, para comer torta? – Ela parou de comer. Largou a colher suavemente, e olhou para mim.

– Para... adoçar a minha vida, talvez. – E sorriu. Ela sorriu pra mim. Meu coração parou de bater. ''Adoçar minha vida''... O que ela quis dizer com isso? Fui direto pra uma outra pergunta.

– Por que... – Hesitei por um momento. – Por que você não apareceu durante essa semana?

– A real razão para eu aparecer aqui, era porque eu sentia que alguém precisava de mais doce em sua vida. Ao ver você, senti que você era esta pessoa. Mas... quando eu vi aquela cena... – Eu sabia sem dúvida a qual cena ela se referia. – Pensei que você já havia encontrado o seu açúcar... e estava feliz.

– Ela... não era ninguém especial... – Minha cabeça dava voltas, meu coração batia descompassado. Pude ver uma reação diferente no rosto dela. Ela estava... feliz? – Por que você voltou? – Acho que eu estava chorando, eu sou realmente patético. – Precisava das tortas para conseguir o açúcar da sua vida? – Falei o que estava em minha garganta. Então ela só estava interessada nas tortas? Malditas sejam aquelas tortas!

– Não. Voltei porque o açúcar da minha vida, não era as tortas, era você. Eu sorria para as tortas porque tinha vergonha de sorrir diretamente para você. – Olhei para a garota, com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas. Ela sorria pra mim de uma forma carinhosa, com um leve rubor em suas bochechas. Entendi na mesma hora. Sorri. Sorri de forma boba. Sorri como nunca havia feito antes. Sem pensar duas vezes, pulei o balcão e nos abraçamos. Pela primeira vez, senti o leve cheiro adocicado que ela possuía. O cheiro do meu doce açúcar de cabelos bagunçados e roupas largas chamado Kagome Higurashi.

– E você, já encontrou o seu açúcar? –


End file.
